It Was Enchanting to meet You
by SkYbLaDeS09
Summary: Nora was just a normal girl longing for love. she have always expected someone to love her-just like what she read in fairy tales. until then she met a guy who would change her life along with her best friend whose been there for her...
1. Chapter 1

Enchanted

Author's note

Guys just wanna tell you… I am not that kind of person who's fluent in English. So, expect that my words aren't that **DEEP** as anyone else does. Though my thought aren't that clear sometimes, (when you would encounter some) please understand. My story contains everything that comes from my heart. Hope you would like it.

NPOV

It was the 1st day of December when all people seemed to be so busy. So busy buying gifts, decorations, new clothes and everything most people would do and give during Christmas. I really loved this month for I had all my nice memories stocked in this month with my dearest dad. He died because of some stupid serial guy who murdered him. Though at first, I didn't accept the fact that he died, but as time pass, I knew how to accept and deal with these things better than before. Now I lived with my mom, who's been a loving and caring mother to me despite of those problems we've encountered. We lived in a small house that is more like a cozy rest house my dad worked hard for it before he died.

Going back to the present, I went out of our house, and took a short walk. Well, I feel that I'm kinda on the mood for some window shopping, and it's the exact time to call Vee who would not want to miss this.

I got my phone in my pocket and dialed her number.

"hey" I spoke.

"Oh, hi babe! How are ya?"

"Well, doing great, want to go for some shopping? I'm pretty sure that there would be a lot of things to buy at a good price"

"Exactly! Babe great timing! Cauze I'm suffering here running out of makeup"

"Well, I really guess you can't leave without those makeup kits on your closet, well, I'm gonna see you on the mall, would you bring your neon?"

"Yep, see me there in 5 minutes, bye!"

And that was how the call ended.

I walked on the streets, seeing people bringing so many shopping bags. I held my jacket, wrapping it against me. I went straight to the mall and sat on a bench nearby. I tried making myself comfortable on the bench, trying to warm myself. It was just exact seeing Vee running towards me.

"babe! Here!" she shouted.

We hugged each other and went straight to the clothes shop. Vee and I had a habit of checking on clothes though we would not buy it. We would look for the weirdest style that would make us very unique form anyone else. Vee bought a new scarf and a pair of skinny jeans. She also bought a new pair of sandals for her mom. I saw a very nice necklace made up of small beautiful stones and a heart curved with golden sprinkles of glitters where you could place a picture. I was about to get it when a saleslady stopped me.

"Excuse ma'am but that necklace is reserved to somebody else"

"Do you have any stock of this?"

"Well, that's one of a rare edition of our necklaces. These have been sold out about a week ago. You could choose others if you want"

"Oh…no thanks" I replied.

I seemed to be so disappointed. I really want to buy that for my mom. I know that she wants something very nice this Christmas. Vee saw me and grabbed me away. We were walking but that necklace just doesn't want to stop me from thinking about it. I ask Vee if we could split ways for 2 hours. She said yes and decided that we would just meet on the last fast chain located on the 2nd floor. I went straight to the bookstore to buy some new books. I'm really looking forward in buying new books to read. I saw a book that got my attention. The book has no title, and my dad just came through my mind.

_Flashback_

_When I was about 5 years old, I went with my dad in a bookstore. Dad would just want to read books and tell their stories to me. But for this time, I am now the one who would read and tell them to dad. I saw a book with no title, and my dad saw it._

"_Hm, do you want to buy this?" he approached._

"_I don't even know the title" I replied._

"_Well, this would be a good book"_

"_Why?"_

"_After reading, you're the one who would give its title"_

"_Do you think the author haven't decided any title?"_

"_No dear, the author would want to know how the reader describe and judge the book"_

_My dad gave a very sweet smile, but I didn't buy it for it was about time to go home…_

I never thought that I would meet this book again. I got it and went around looking for more. I was really fascinated seeing so many books when…

"Ouch!"

I just bumped a guy beside me and dropped my book.

"Oh, sorry ma'am" he replied.

He picked the book and handed it to me. I can't see his face because of his baseball cap. By that, a new song played inside the store. I recognized it as "enchanted" by Taylor Swift. The guy disappeared on the crowd. The song plays its first lines.

"_There I was again tonight,_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired and lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanted to meet you…"_

This song seemed to relate about a while ago. I breathe deeply, got my book and went to the cashier. First, the necklace, second, the book and now that song. I just didn't expect that many things would stuff my mind. I would nearly bump everyone who would pass. Oh I really hate being absent-minded. It seems like my time would stop.

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Author's note<p>

* * *

><p>Well, sorry if you are disappointed with chapter 1. If you think that it's too much, you can approach me. Rated M would be shown in some chapters from now. If you think I don't deserve to writetype/continue this, well it's up to you.

NPOV

As I head home, joining Vee for a ride, I tried to forget those weird things happened. It was a big headache thinking of MANY problems.

"Hey, you okay?" Vee asked.

"Just some rest and I'd be normal, so no worries." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

No use lying to Vee for we promised to NEVER tell lies to each other as long as we both live.

Vee stopped her car in front of our house. I went out, said goodbye and went straight to my room. I dropped my bag, remove my shoes and jump on my bed. I stared on my window, which was open. The room got very cold. But because of my laziness, I didn't bother to close the window and fell asleep.

I woke up and a terrible headache surprised me. I didn't know that this damned open window has a BIG effect. I went straight to the kitchen, seeing a note on the coffee table.

_Nora,_

_I might go home the next 2 weeks. There are some huge problems here in the company and I can't go home. Please mind to consider this darling. I just want you to take care of yourself. The emergency phone is in my room. Call me if there are any emergencies. Love you._

_ Mom_

Oh great, maybe she left for good. And the big question is what will I do? I almost remembered that I have so many things to do. Well, I guess this is a good time for me to be alone.

I went to my so-called, "mini library" and snatched a random book. But of course, I might have read that said book a million times already. I was about to open it when I remembered that there was an untitled book I bought yesterday. I went to my closet, got that book and began to read.

It says:

_**There was a once girl who've always dreamt of having a family as she grew up. But all these things seemed to be too impossible for her because of her sickness. She owns a very weak heart on upon her birth, but she was a girl full of strong will. As much as possible, she wanted to join on public services, going out with friends, and looking for a guy fit for her.**_

I stopped, hearing the doorbell rang. I went out see who's outside and-

"Nora!" Scott exclaimed cheerfully, still in his baseball attire.

"Wow Scott I never thought that-you would change a lot with your baseball practices for 2 weeks." I laughed, playing along.

He smiled at me playfully.

"I guessed you're wrong then."

"Ha, you might be right. But you just forgot that I'm never wrong." I smiled.

I let him in. he looked around the house, having a crooked smile on his face.

"I see that there's still no changes here, eh?"

"Yep…nothing as usual…why? What do expect?"

"Well, I expect something that will make me think of… something." He waggled his eyebrows at me, a mischievous smirk gracing his face.

"W-what do you, err, mean?" I stuttered.

He threw his bag on the floor and fell on the sofa grabbing me with him. I fell down on his chest and his hands are on my waist.

"I think I need to rest Nora." He whispered.

"Not in this position!" I insisted, blushing hard at that point.

He smiled on me and his eyes were closing. I heard him breathing heavy from his chest. It took 2 minutes for me to remove myself from him. As I saw him sleeping, I never thought that he was that tired. I went upstairs from my room and got a blanket on my drawer. I wrap the blanket to Scott. I guess this is the time for me to continue reading my book.

As the book continues:

_**The girl had a best friend who was always with her all the time. Her friend does understand everything in her situation for he just cares for her. The girl was named Taylor and her best friend was named Michael. Michael was a boy who shows up to be very shy. Though he shows up to be Taylor's "sidekick", he never shares personal thoughts with her. He was afraid that it would disappoint her and leave him. But despite of his attitude, he was really supportive to her.**_

I scanned the pages and noticed that the book contains only a few chapters-like a children's book. But this book seemed to relate me. I looked at Scott, who was silently sleeping on the sofa. I thought, _could it possibly be that he's in love with me? Is he too shy to say it…? _Scott is my best friend since we were five. Telling the truth with you guys, I've always wanted Scott to know the news before Vee does. It seems like I'm even more comfortable being with a guy naming Scott that a girl naming Vee. But it doesn't mean that I DON'T like Vee. Well, I think let's change the topic before it could lead to some problems.

I brushed Scott's hair away from his eyes on my fingers. He seemed to not feel it as I do. I'm always hoping for a guy fit for me, and the big question now _is Scott the guy I've been waiting for to love me for all of this time?. _From my Indian style sitting position, I kneeled towards Scott placing my hands on his cheeks. I observed him as he breathe shallowly; well I guess he would not wake up if I did.

I really wanna try about letting the people answer while they're asleep. I GUESS IT'S NOW THE RIGHT TIME.

"Scott, if you hear me…please answer…D-do…" I paused.

_Is this worth asking for?_ I thought. _Of course yes, Nora! Oh come on! There's nothing wrong in trying, you coward!_

With my eyes closed, I spoke softly, "Scott, if you can hear me now…Do you even… Do y-you love me?"

My words were going softer. I shut my eyes and held my book tight. But there was no response.

"Oh God, Scott, please answer me! Do you love m-me?"

My voice had gone a bit louder than before.

Yet, no reply.

My eyes were still shut, _okay Nora; this is Scott's last chance, if there aren't any results, STOP._

"Scott answer me do you love me? Or else…" I trailed off, not really sure what I'm going to say next.

"Or else, what?" a voice said.

_No Nora, don't! Don't open your eyes!_ A voice inside me screamed. _ Oh no I guess he's awake. Nice. _My sarcastic musings shot back.

"Or else what? Tell me. Would you do something to me?"

He removed my hand on his cheek and went closer. I could feel his breath on my forehead.

He suddenly kissed my temple that caused me to open my eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I knew it, my face turned red because of this. I stood up and walked on the other side of the room.

"J-just forget that!" I shouted, embarrassed.

He went closer, placing his hands on my waist pulling my jeans closer to him.

"Oh come on Nora, tell me…what would you do…if I say no?"

_N-no? But why? No way! But why…am I wrong? Is there something he doesn't like about me? Nora, no. Don't you even dare cry! Not in front of anybody, even him. Nora, stop it. Hold yourself together, girl!_

I breathe slowly, trying not to look at him.

"Well, I can't do anything about it anymore if that's your answer." I replied meekly, still avoiding his questioning gaze.

"Are you sure?"

"You jerk! What do you think am I? A stupid girl who's totally head-over-heels in love with you? A thousand times no!"

"Then why are asking me such stupid questions when I'm asleep?"

"HN, I knew it from the very start that you're not sleeping. You liar!"

"How are you so sure that I'm not sleeping? Just because I've been your best friend? Oh come on, Nora."

I thought. He's right. _It's not because I'm with him in all those years, is that I knew him very well._

I bowed down, trying to not to make any noise.

"W-wait, Nora! D-did I offend you? Oh come on woman, it's just a joke! Hey! Don't cry!"

I haven't noticed tears were flowing from my eyes. I wiped them, and tried to smile half-heartedly.

"That's more like it." he laughed, not noticing.

_I really wished that's a joke Scott….._

_**Please review!**_


End file.
